Picking Flowers
by cheesypuffs
Summary: Tenten's...picking flowers...apparently...for her mum? No. Or Lee? No. Or...a guy? Hmmm... NejiTen! XD Yay!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any characters. At all. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Diddly squit.

* * *

­Tenten's POV

Last Saturday morning, around 7 am I jumped out of my window and darted off towards the open field, just outside of Konoha. I had some…business to attend to there.

I'd been having an inner argument with myself for the whole week before. Debating whether I should do it or not. Inner Tenten is a really hard opponent to go against in an argument.

**_Told you I was right_**

_Shut up_

Anyway, when I arrived I looked around for the spot I had come to sit down in after the last time I needed to be alone. I sat down in the middle of a large group of flowers underneath a tree and picked one.

I may not seem like the kind of person to do this, but I was sooooo desperate. I had to find out sometime. And that sometime was now.

I took a deep breath in, and started:

"He loves me,

He loves me not.

He loves me.

He loves me not.

He loves me.

He loves me not.

He loves me.

He loves me not."

I thought to myself, _how many freaking petals are there on this freaking flower?!?!. _I just wanted to get it over with.

"He loves me-

* * *

Neji's POV

_Why does she always come out here alone?_

_It's dangerous! Anything could happen! I don't want anything to happen to my Tenten!_

_She better be thankful that I stalk-I mean _follow_ her around in my free time!_

But I'm not going to have to sta-follow her around anymore after today, I'll be walking beside her. And she'll know about it too!

That's what I was thinking last week when I was about to…confess. Now, I was going in…actually no. I had to wait for that squirrel sitting next to her to go away. It would put me off my mission…

Now, after the squirrel was gone…

"Hey." I said.

"He looooooooo…..Neji……heh heh…."

She was holding a flower with about 4 petals on it, when it looked like it should have at least 4 times that amount. She seemed really…suspicious…

"Tenten." I said.

"So….what brings you here?"

"Y-"

"Actually don't answer that! Could you just leave for like two secs?"

She was insane…and still is…and always has been…

* * *

Tenten's POV

I needed him to leave for like two secs. Simple as that. What else was I supposed to say?! I just had to finish what I was doing and then I would be right back with him…or I would run away crying.

Then, he started to give me _the _look. The look that said 'I know you're crazy and all but there's no way I'm leaving unless I get a good reason out of you.'

Ah. The look. It was always there for me when I needed it least. Like when Neji found me hiding underneath his bed. Good times, good times…

So then I said the first thing that came to my mind…which was nothing much…so I made it up as I went along…while I plucked off the remaining petals on the flowers, keep track of them in my head.

"I was…picking flowers…for…someone?"

"Who?" _Grrrr..._

"My mum?"

"Lies." _How can he tell?_

"Lee?"

"Lies." _I'm not lying! I am truthful...OK maybe not..._

"Myself."

"More lies." _Leave me alone!_

"A…guy?"

* * *

Neji's POV

_A guy?_

_A guy._

_A guy._

_A guy._

_**A guy.**_ -Mental growl-

_Well. Whichever guy it is. Is going to get their ass kicked. Courtesy of me._

I never did have to kick any guy's ass. All of a sudden a smile appeared on her. Okay, it was more like an insane grin. Then she started jumping up and down and squealing. And I thought, _WTF is up with her?_

Next thing I knew she was hanging around my neck, deafening me with her squeals of…joy? I hope.

"I do too. I do tooooooooooo!!"

"You do what too?"

"I-I-."

* * *

Tenten's POV

_What if the flower is wrong? _I thought. _What if he really doesn't l-l-lo- _I couldn't even think it when he was there!

Then my inner tried to give me some motivation…

**_Go Tenten! Go, go, go Tenten! Woo!_**

_Didn't I already tell you to shut up?_

_**Well **_**sorry! **_**Didn't mean to burst your bubble you…you…you meanie!**_

_I'm ignoring you._

_**Fine! Be like that!**_

_I will!_

My inner and I have made up and we're talking to each other again…anyway. I felt like I couldn't do it. Not anymore. If he'd come to me before I had the flower idea then I may have had the guts to say it. But not then. I didn't know what was stopping me.

I looked ahead of me and Neji was sitting there, looking into his lap with his eyes closed like he was thinking about something really hard. I could see most of his face so I immediately realized when a slight blush started to creep over his face.

Why he was blushing, I didn't know until about, I don't know, 5, 4 seconds later.

When he kissed me.

His lips were really warm, and soft, and I felt a tingly sensation flow through me, and he smelt like…Neji. Neji, Neji, Neji. N-E-J-I. Ah, Neji…Anyway…

Neji Hyuga kissed me and has done about a trillion times in the past week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yay!

* * *

Neji's POV

I was still thinking about who that guy could be when I was kissing her. Scrap that. When I started to kiss her. After the first 10 milliseconds I forgot about that and just…enjoyed.

Ten minutes later we had broken apart for the final time…that morning…

"I love you."

* * *

Tenten's POV

_Yippee! He loves me! He loves me! Woohoo! _

I was overjoyed. Delighted. Thrilled. Ecstatic.

So happy in fact that I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and started running off towards Konoha...but then I realized I'd forgotten something…I wasn't too far away, only about 100, 200 metres, it could be done.

I took a deep breath and shouted, "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Then I saw a dazzling light that almost blinded me. I squinted and saw the light reflecting…out of…Neji's...mouth? Wow. Shiny teeth he's got there. Better than Lee's. He like never smiles and we never get to see his teeth so I'm allowed to be surprised.

I carried on running towards Konoha.

* * *

Neji's POV

_She loves me. I love her. And now she's running off to tell the whole of Konoha about it._

_I doubt they'll be surprised._

Hinata told me she had heard of a club that had dedicated themselves to 'NejiTen'. I shiver every time I think about it, but I think NejiTen has a ring to it…don't you? ( XD )

Apparently the whole village thought we were meant for each other. They were waiting for us to get together. The wait is finally over.

_**The End**_


End file.
